crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Creepypasta
Recently I’ve moved into a house with my friend, and by far, I don’t know WHY my pal didn’t bother opening up a box full of these little GameBoy Color and DS games. As the usual Creepy-pastas, it was a bootleg, strange game of Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, but it cartridge look was fine, unlike those other ones with permanent marker and strange looks. This one looked fine…When I took it out, at least. I took it and put it in my GameBoy Color and it ran good, but it skipped the title totally, and sent me to a Boo Race. Sending me straight isn't normal, but the Boo race is normal in the game, but was there ever Toads watching in the background? It got very disturbing when there eyes literally followed Mario across the Screen while he ran by them. Now what was really disturbing. I got a Fire Flower from a block, and I don’t think it’s even possible to get one in the Boo Race. When I did touch it, Mario burst into 16-bit/8-Bit pixel flames, and you could see him being cooked like a big fat Turkey, with the color of Mario’s skin and color. Burning and dimming out into Gray and Blackish red. Subtitles appeared, and they said “WELCOME MARIO, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE RENEWED OR BROUGHT TO SPECIAL ISLANDS?” little selection Blue Arrow with Y on it below “YES” and a red one with “N” On it. Then, being the idiot I was. I randomly selected “Special Island” with “NO THANKS” For the No selection. This was the worst by far. Mario was in HelI I could feel his pain inside me. I felt like a total idiot for selecting “NO THANKS” and making him go to a gruesome pit of the underworld. As I ran through with Mario, there was Skele-Goombas and Dry Bones. I thought that they were left out of the coding. Suddenly, Mario’s skin started to rot off and it looked like Mario was starting to be gruesomely skinned by a razor. Suddenly, the screen went black and made me, or Mario, teleport to World 1-1. This was a odd turn, as suddenly when I tried to stomp enemy’s, nothing happened, and they were acting like literal citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. I ran through the level. For a pixilated game, everything looked like it was restoring and all of Bowser’s minions had betrayed him and stopped war. Trees blooming, big hills and sunny out in the game felt like I was safe, and nothing would happen..Like everyone else, I was wrong. It took over by its-self with the story. Hammer Bro’s. were working on a big castle, then one started to slip, and his Hammer smashed another Bro in the neck, and they both fell and splat on the ground. Mario yelped and enemy’s (Not really enemy’s, since they can’t hurt me and I can’t hurt them) pathed to Mario. I made Mario run to the Hammer Bro’s. >A subtitle appeared. “HELP MARIO….WE NEED…HEL..P….AAAHHGG..” “AUGH…THE PAIN! THE RUDE PAIN!” Mario ran into a White Castle with a Red + On each side of the doors. Toads and others came out and ran with the Hammer Bro’s on one of those Hospital Pulleys, whatever you call them. Everything seemed to realistic to me, so I shut the game off in hopes that its troubles would bend off and turn to the nice, normal state. I picked it up the next day and it was fine, like nothing ever happened. Until. A freakish dead Mario head popped up on screen with a blood-curdling yell. His eyes were red and he looked totally possessed. It looked H Y P E R - R E A L IS T I C. I shouted in a huge threw the Game-Boy at the wall and it smashed the cartridge…And the screen. This ends my writing. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Mario Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Shok ending Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Dumb